Known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,468, granted on Jul. 1, 1979 to W. W. Lund. In this patent, there is described a two-layer winding arrangement for a dynamoelectric machine stator core having a plurality of coils wherein each phase group coils are series connected and formed from a single continuous conductor and wherein each coil consists of a single turn. The cross section of the conductor is rectangular so that the slots of the stator which are also rectangular can be almost completely filled. This is not the case with conductor having a circular cross section. The drawback with this kind of machine is that the heads of the turn which are the part of the conductor that forms a bridge from one slot to the other are quite big and long with respect to the stator core. Because of that, the machine is heavier and there is more heat loss.
Also known in the art, there are the following U.S. patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 693,578 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,860 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,497 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,320 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,922
One drawback with all of the above mentioned patents is that none of the above patents provides a stator for dynamoelectric machine with windings of rectangular cross section, made of series connected multiple turns where each turns has heads which are substantially small with respect to the stator core.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stator for a dynamoelectric machine having windings of rectangular cross section where the heads of the turns of the stator windings are smaller than the ones described in the prior art so that the dynamoelectric machine be lighter and generate less heat when it is operating.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for mounting at least one stator winding onto a circular shaped stator frame of a dynamoelectric machine.